


Sum Fuk

by Misha_lushie



Series: CarWash drabbles [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Delta is confused, F/M, Gordon Ramsey takes over the red vs blue amino, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I drink to forget but I always remember, I wrote this at school, I'm Going to Hell, Locked In, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Raw - Freeform, Sex, Sum fuk, Vaginal Sex, You big slut good for you, i need pills, i need to stop writing smut, seriously someone stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: Epsilon locks people up and those people confuse Delta.





	Sum Fuk

The fact they were in the middle of a civil war was something that scared Carolina, she was worried, something she never was. Her mind kept wandering to one person in particular. 

 

* _ I think she wants someone* Theta observed whispering to Epsilon. *Yeah I think you're right I just don’t think she knows how to get that person* He replied trying to look at what he could do to lower Carolina’s stress. *Logic would dictate that she needs a partner* Delta added trying to be helpful. *Yeah but I don’t think she trusts anyone enough for that* Epsilon huffed.  _

_ *She trusts Wash* Theta supplied. *Hmm you might be onto something there Theta good job!* Epsilon praised patting Theta on the head. *Now all we need to do is find a way to get them to spend more time together* Epsilon stated deep in thought. _

_ *I have an idea* Delta spoke up causing Epsilon to perk up at him. *What’s your idea Delta?* Epsilon asked turning to him. *It is possible to lock them in a room together where we keep the door locked and monitor for any hostile activity* Delta replied in his robotic voice.  _

_ *They would be pissed at us but that just might work. What room should we lock them in?* Epsilon thought looking up at the others for guidance. *Carolina’s room would work, we could trick Wash into thinking Carolina is in trouble and lure him here before locking them in* Sigma chimed in smirking.  _

_ *I think that will work, now we just have to decide when* Epsilon agreed. *How about tonight nothing has been happening lately so tonight should work* Theta offered. *Yeah that would work come on guys let’s go* Epsilon said zapping his way through the radio in Carolina’s helmet to Wash’s radio. _

 

Hanging up his helmet Wash had stripped off his armor leaving him in his undersuit. He stretched muscles that were constantly being worked without break. Perking up at a noise coming through his helmet he grabbed it putting it on to listen to what was making the noise. 

“Wash come quick Carolina is injured” Epsilon panicked through the helmet radio. “Where is she!?” Wash exclaimed alarmed bolting towards the door. “She’s in her room” Epsilon supplied watching as Wash ran towards Carolina’s room.

As he grabbed the door to swing it open Epsilon transferred himself to the lock in the door. Flinging the door open Wash burst in panicked looking around for Carolina who screamed jumping up from her bed.

“Wash what the hell are you doing!” she screamed as the door slid closed behind him. “Church said you were hurt?” he said confused realizing she was fine just a little startled. 

“No, I’m fine” she retorted obviously a little ticked at Epsilon for doing that. “Oh sorry I’ll just leave then” he said awkwardly, stiffly turning around to open the door and leave. Giving it a little tug he was confused when it wouldn't open, tugging harder he tried to open the door. 

“What the” he mumbled as he tried pulling harder to no avail. “What’s wrong?” Carolina asked unamused at the situation. “The door won’t open” Wash said turning to her for help. 

“What do you mean? It’s not locked” Carolina huffed getting up to give the door a pull, when it wouldn't open she looked at it confused. “Maybe it’s jammed” Wash offered trying to help the situation. 

Kneeling down to look at it Wash poked and pulled trying different things to get it open but the door was persistent on staying closed. Sitting back he glared at the lock like glaring would fix the problem. 

Carolina sat on the edge of her bed watching as Wash tried to get the door open. She had wanted to be closer to him but she didn’t entirely want to be locked up with him. Looking down at herself she looked at what she was wearing, a well worn shirt and shorts that had been given to her. She had put them on after he had finished her shower not wanting to wear her under armor yet. 

As Wash continued poking at the lock on the door she looked at his under armor, how it would move and shift as he did. The suits left very little to the imagination and hugged Wash in the perfect way. 

Shaking her head she looked away not wanting to think of Wash like that right now. He moved in a defeated way making Carolina look back up at him. “I think we are locked in” Wash said defeatedly spinning around so he was sitting facing her. 

“Well then we have time to kill before someone notices we are locked in so what do you suggest we do?” Carolina asked resting her head on her hands. “I don’t know do you have anything you want to do?” he responded trying to leave it up to her to decide. 

“No” she sighed looking up at the ceiling like it would reveal something to do. She was having the intense craving to cuddle at the moment and had contemplated cuddling with Wash. 

“Hey Wash?” she said after a little while looking away from the ceiling and back at him. “Yeah” he replied perking up at her question. “Come here” she ordered watching as he stood up and walked up next to her standing waiting for her next move. 

Reaching out Carolina grabbed his arm and laid back on the bed pulling Wash with her who landed next to her on the bed. “What are you doing?” Wash asked surprised at her bold movements.

“I want someone to cuddle with” she mumbled into the bed sheets pulling his arm closer to her. “You want to cuddle with m-me?” he asked nervously like she would harm him for any wrong move. 

“Yep” she confirmed scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. She could feel his heart pounding as she rested her head on his chest. He laid there stiffly like he didn't know what to do. 

“Wash, why are you acting like a log?” she asked shifting to look at him. “Camouflage” he whispered still not relaxing. Grabbing his arms she moved them so they were resting on her back and side.  

Satisfied when he relaxed a little bit she snuggled closer enjoying the human contact that she hadn’t had in too long. Sighing she moved her hand so it was resting on his chest feeling his heartbeat that was calming down. 

 

_ *Yes it worked!* Epsilon cheered as they cuddled both calming down and relaxing into each others touch. *My sensors indicate that Wash is feeling something new* Delta chimed looking at the male who was laying on the bed with Carolina. _

_ *What is it D?* Epsilon asked turning his attention to Delta. *He is feeling arousal, my conclusions are that he wants to procreate with Carolina* Delta concluded deep in thought. _

_ *We should just leave them besides it might do the two some good* Epsilon decided turning away to focus on something else. *I do not advise we let them continue, this would be a bad time for Carolina to carry a child* Delta worried turning to Epsilon for guidance. _

_ *D* Epsilon sighed searching for the right way to explain to him why they should let the two continue. *It’s not always about getting pregnant, sex can relieve stress too* Epsilon explained watching the fragment try to process the information. _

_ *I do not understand but humans are confusing* Delta said eventually continuing to try and process the information. He watched observing the two trying to guess their next move and who would make the first move. Instead they just fell asleep frustrating Delta as they didn’t do what was the logical behavior.  _

_ *Epsilon* he called watching as he appeared next to him. *Yeah* he responded to the fragment. *Why did they fall asleep when Wash was aroused, they could of procreated but they didn’t* he said frustrated at their behavior.  _

_ *Humans don’t always fuck when they are horny* Epsilon snapped sarcastically trying to get him to understand. *But if it would relieve stress it would be good for them to procreate* Delta protested staring at the two on the bed. _

_ *Delta why don’t you just continue monitoring them you might just learn something* Epsilon said before disappearing leaving him to watch Wash and Carolina.  _

 

Waking up Wash looked at Carolina who was asleep halfway on top of him her head resting on his chest. Reaching up he ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly playing with it. 

She woke up lifting her head up alarmed to look at him with a glare, that caused him to put his hand back down by his side. “Sorry” he said sheepishly as she blinked away sleep waking up better. 

Looking at the clock Carolina realized they had only slept for an hour, resting her head back on his chest she sighed. Grabbing his free hand she held it twining their fingers together. 

“I needed this” she spoke looking at their hands and giving his a little squeeze. “What did you need?” Wash asked squeezing her hand back. Carolina felt her face heat up at the question “You” she finally whispered embarrassed. 

He tensed up underneath her sucking in a little breath, “You needed me?” he asked amazed looking at her with shock in his eyes. She nodded a little nod trying not to embarrass herself further. 

Gently cupping her face Wash pulled her in for a kiss, it was sweet and short a trusting kiss. When he pulled away it was Carolina’s turn to have shock in her eyes, “Was that okay?” Wash asked nervously.

“Yeah it was just unexpected” she said before leaning in for another kiss. The contact felt like fire burning through her soul satisfying every craving she ever had. Their kisses got more confident as they went Wash’s hand went to rest at the small of her back as she shifted so she was more on top of him. 

Sliding her hands up Carolina reached for the zipper on his undersuit but hesitated. “Do you want this?” she asked her voice barely audible. “Yes” Wash gasped out before bringing her in for another kiss. 

Unzipping his undersuit Carolina started peeling the suit off his arms and torso, her hands exploring every area that was exposed. With some help they managed to get the suit off leaving Wash in his underwear. 

“Touch me” Carolina whispered as her hands explored his body, complying Wash snuck his hands under her shirt exploring her stomach before touching her breasts a little timidly. 

Snaking her hands down Carolina hooked her fingers under the hem of his underwear and with his help managed to pull them off before undressing herself. Climbing back on him she ground her hips on his satisfied at the little noise he made. 

He grabbed her ass kneading the muscle and squeezing making Carolina quietly moan. Reaching back she pumped his dick a couple times to make him hard before guiding him to her entrance. 

Lowering herself she shifted around on the head before finding the right angle and sinking down. She gasped out when the head popped in quickly, stopping she let herself get used to it before sliding down more. 

She took him slowly letting herself adjust to the size so it didn't hurt, finally she bottomed out letting out a little sigh at the feeling of being full. Making eye contact with Wash she saw the struggle in his eyes to stay still for her trying not to move. 

Shifting around Carolina wiggled her hips feeling him shift inside of her, lifting her hips slightly she started to thrust. Her movements getting bigger as she got better used to his length. 

Wash suddenly rolled them over so he was on top once she was used to his length, she gasped in surprise at the bold movement. The movement shifted him inside her so he was pressed right up against her cervix and his hips were putting direct pressure on her clit. 

Moaning at the pleasure she grabbed at his back trying to cling onto the pleasure, Wash slowly pulled out and thrust back in with force that sent more pleasure through her. “Faster” she begged wanting him to pick up the pace satisfied when he started thrusting faster. 

He started thrusting faster and harder thrusts causing Carolina to unravel beneath him she scratched at his back trying to find something to hold onto. Opening her eyes she looked at him, his eyes were screwed shut, his mouth parted, and his face showed obvious pleasure.

His eyes flew open to meet hers, “You are really tight” he moaned out with each thrust. “You are really big” she moaned back reaching up to tug at his hair. He moaned thrusting a particularly hard thrust at the movement, he leaned down as Carolina pulled him down. 

Once she could reach she kissed him on the lips, it was a sloppy, open, wet kiss but it was all the two could handle at the moment. The pressure in her gut grew too strong indicating an incoming orgasm.

Instead of releasing like she was used to it just continued tightening almost to the point where she couldn't handle it. Finally the pressure released in pounding waves of pleasure that rocked through her whole body.

Feeling Wash twitch inside of her after she somewhat came down from her orgasm, she could feel the hot ropes of cum pouring into her. It spurt into her before finally ending leaving Wash panting above her still fully seated in her. 

Grabbing her he rolled them over again so Carolina was laying on top of him, their breaths were both labored. Wash moved to pull out before Carolina stopped him slamming her hips back against his. 

“Stay in me Wash, I want you to be part of me for longer” she whispered nuzzling against his neck. They both fell asleep soon after that with Wash still inside Carolina.

 

_ *Epsilon* Delta called out to the other fragment to get his attention. *Yeah* he replied appearing next to Delta before realizing what the two had done. *Holy shit! I didn't actually think they would fuck!* he exclaimed looking at the two sleeping ex freelancers.  _

_ *What do you advise we do?* Delta asked looking to Epsilon for guidance. *We should just leave them alone it’s their relationship anyway*  Epsilon decided trying to read the fragments thoughts.  _

_ *Wash came inside her and they fell asleep with him still inside* Delta remarked to the other fragment. *Hmm that’s a kink I didn't know about* Epsilon replied causing obvious distress from the other AI. _

_ *Epsilon there is a 78% chance of pregnancy at the moment* Delta worried still trying to find guidance from the other AI. *I’ll make sure she takes the morning after pill okay* Epsilon reassured before logging off.  _

 

Waking up Carolina shifted an odd feeling in her vagina brought her to full awakeness which woke up Wash. “Mmmmeeeh” he groaned a whiney groan before opening his eyes to look at what woke him up. 

“What the hell did we do?” Carolina asked still seated on his now flaccid cock, panicking she pulled off him watching as cum poured out of her. “Oh no!” Wash exclaimed looking at her in horror. “What if I get pregnant?” Carolina panicked reaching in herself to pull more cum out. 

“What’s up sluts!” Epsilon exclaimed appearing next to them causing them to panic and try to cover themselves. “Epsilon what the hell!” Carolina screamed looking at the AI angrily. 

“I’m here to tell you that it is currently 10:07 AM and that you need to go to Dr. Grey to take a morning after pill” he said in his assholeish tone of voice. “Also I didn't know that staying inside was a kink” he teased. 

“Get out!” Carolina yelled angrily watching as the AI disappeared, looking back down at Wash she climbed off him a little stiff from the sex. They both got up to find their clothes and armor, after Wash left to his own room to get the rest of his armor that was still in his room. 

They didn't see each other again until lunch sitting next to each other they started an awkward conversation before Carolina decided to talk about the night before. “I did really enjoy it” she admitted quietly so no one else could hear. 

“Could we be more than just teammates now?” Wash squeaked trying to hide his embarrassment. “Yeah, let’s just keep this relationship on the down low I don’t know how everyone else will react to the relationship right now” she responded before taking a bite of her food. “Agreed” Wash said taking a sip of his drink.

 

_ *See Delta everything is okay* Epsilon reassured the other fragment. *Yes for the moment everything is okay, we just have to hope that the pill worked and Carolina won’t end up pregnant* Delta responded. _

_ *How does a woman get pregnant?* Theta chimed in looking up to the other fragments for guidance. *Uhhhhh* Was all Epsilon managed to get out awkwardly exchanging a look with Delta.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing porn in school.


End file.
